better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion of Doom
The Legion of Doom was a team formed by Grogar and the Omega, and it consists of the villains that the Ninja and the Mane Six have previously fought. They were one of the two villainous factions in Season 10: March of the Oni (the other being the Oni). Their main purpose is to defeat the Ninja and the Mane Six and taking over Ninjago and Equestria; although in actuality the team was formed in order to create a threat powerful enough to push Twilight Sparkle, Lloyd Garmadon and their friends into becoming confident rulers of Equestria. However, it is later revealed that "Grogar" is actually Discord in disguise, who wanted to use the villains to push Twilight Sparkle and her friends into becoming confident rulers of Equestria, which ultimately ended up backfiring. After betraying Discord, the team was then led by Queen Chrysalis and Pythor, as her second-in-command, though they were ultimately defeated by the Ninja and Mane Six through the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship and were all turned to stone by Wu, Garmadon, Celestia, Luna, the Overlord, and Discord. Members *The Omega (former leader) *Grogar (former leader) *Queen Chrysalis (de-facto leader after Discord's treachery) *Lord Tirek *Cozy Glow *Samukai *Pythor P. Chumsworth (second-in-command) *Kozu *Cryptor *Chen *Clouse *Nadakhan *Krux *Acronix *Iron Baron Allies *Oni **The Omega Enemies *The Ninja **Lloyd **Kai **Jay **Nya **Cole **Zane *The Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Pinkie Pie **Applejack **Fluttershy **Spike *Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master **Wu **Garmadon *Discord *Morro *The Overlord *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna Depictions in the Series March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes A powerful, mysterious being pulls Cozy Glow and Tirek from Tartarus, snatches Queen Chrysalis from her hiding place, resurrects King Sombra, takes away Pythor, opens the Temporal Vortex and bring back Krux and Acronix, Nadakhan finally out of Teapot of Tyrahn, use the Departed Blades to resurrect the deceased villains and free Iron Baron from the molten rock. This being is Discord, befriending the Oni named the Omega, while disguised himself as a ram necromancer named Grogar who had ruled ancient Equestria with his Bewitching Bell and an army of monsters thousands of years ago, until he was defeated by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. The Omega also decided to conquer the Sixteen Realms, but Firstbourne broke his staff for good. With his powers restored, "Grogar" and the Omega have returned looking to conquer Ninjago and Equestria once more. Realizing that the Mane Six and the Ninja always win due to working together as a team, they decide to form a team of his own, promising the other villains that they will rule Equestria at their side, though Grogar is actually Discord and assembled the team to test whether the Mane Six and the Ninja are ready for whatever challenge they face. However, King Sombra rejects the offer and goes off to take over Equestria on his own. The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach When King Sombra is killed by the Rainbow of Harmony, "Grogar" chooses not to resurrect him again, using him as an example of what happens to those who defy him (with the implication that he will kill the other thirteen if they don't submit to his authority). The thirteen fearfully comply. Frenemies The other villains argue about what the best way of being a villain is until "Grogar" sends them on a mission to retrieve his bell. The thirteen villains try to get to the bell but to no avail. After they bond over their shared hatred of Twilight Sparkle, the thirteen villains work together to retrieve the bell and prove successful. Returning to "Grogar", the thirteen trick him into thinking that they failed to retrieve it. "Grogar" and the Omega are angry, but nonetheless are glad that the three worked together. Unknown to them, the thirteen, who are now friends, plan to use the bell to defeat him, Twilight and Lloyd and take over Ninjago and Equestria for themselves before destroying one another. The Summer Sun Setback Since then, they head to the Ninjago Museum of History to retrieve the archives in order to master "Grogar"'s bell while he's away finding a new source of power. Once they arrive, the thirteen villains ruin the holiday festival after learning that Princesses Celestia and Luna's castle is heavily guarded. They succeeded in grabbing a book from the archives and return back to "Grogar"'s lair. "Grogar" also returns and reveals that he had found something else and will retrieve it the next day. The thirteen villains decide to master the bell before "Grogar" returns and express their joy on watching the Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns and the people turn on each other despite the Ninja and Mane Six having fixed it as they think about it. The Ending of the End: The Fall The thirteen villains start to spread rumors and lies to each of the pony tribes to make sure that nobody can help the Ninja and Mane Six. Acronix then questions where is the Omega, as he went off to the Borg Tower to get his staff. They find out how to use "Grogar"'s bell and gain powerful forms. Eventually, "Grogar"'s minions succeed in betraying him by using the bell to absorb his magic out and he reverts to his true form as Discord. Due to this, he is forced to leave his lair. After testing Discord's magic on Cozy Glow but realize that it is too powerful to control, the villains decide to contain it before heading out to conquer Ninjago and Equestria and divide it up into five kingdoms for each of them to rule. Tirek fights and easily defeats the Pillars of Equestria, Chrysalis attacks the School of Friendship to fight Starlight Glimmer and easily defeats her, Samukai, Kozu, Clouse, Nadakhan and Iron Baron attack the Academy of Spinjitzu against the Young Ninja and Antonia, Pythor, Chen, Cryptor and the Time Twins Attack the Elemental Masters at Ignacia while Cozy Glow fights the Mane Six and Spike while having used the bell to absorb Princesses Celestia and Luna's magic, which then failed. The twelve arrive to help Cozy Glow and reveal about their plan of turning each of the pony and the human tribes against each other. They destroy Canterlot and capture Discord and Twilight's friends while Twilight, Celestia and Luna escape. The Ending of the End: Endings The thirteen villains imprison their enemies under the catacombs of Canterlot. They then decide to not go after Twilight, Celestia and Luna and debate on how to use Discord's magic. Discord "offers" to tells them with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow being interested but Tirek knows that he will never tell it. Discord then insults Tirek to blast Starlight's cage which has her free everyone else but only the Mane Five, Spike, the Young Ninja and the Ninja’s parents are able to escape while Discord and Starlight are recaptured. Tirek and Cozy Glow want the Windigos destroyed but Chrysalis and Pythor see it as an opportunity to break the ponies and people spirits and that when the land is a frozen wasteland, they will use their magic to destroy the Windigos to make the ponies see them as heroes to make them do what they want. The thirteen villains see the Ninja, Morro, Mane Six, Spike, Faith, the First Spinjitzu Master's sons and the Overlord prepare to battle them. They are distracted by Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Lloyd, Kai and Jay while Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Nya, Cole, Zane, Morro and Spike get the bell but the villains see through the distraction quickly and prevent them. While the Overlord and Garmadon battle the Omega using their Oni forms, Chen orders them to stop and threatens to pull Spike's wings off and strikes Morro with his staff in which the Ninja, the Mane Six, the two sons and the Overlord surrender. Fortunately, the Young Ninja and Young Six having convinced their kinds to work together and help Twilight, Lloyd and their friends arrive. After all ponies, creatures and people overwhelm the villains, Lloyd, Morro and Twilight confront them and deliver a speech to them about the Tornado of Creation and Magic of Friendship and that there will always be those who seek the light despite how much darkness there is. Her friends, the Pillars, the Young Six and the Ninja’s parents join her, while the Ninja, the Young Ninja, Morro, Wu and Garmadon ignite the tornado, along with the Overlord, who decided to change his heart to defeat the villains. Their combined magic vanquishes the Omega and his army of Oni, banishes the Windigos and strips the thirteen villains of their powerful forms. Chrysalis, Tirek Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Cryptor, Kozu, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Krux, Acronix and Iron Baron are defeated for good by being turned into stone by Wu, Garmadon, Celestia, Luna, the Overlord and Discord, marking the end of the Legion of Doom forever. The Fate of Lloyd The Legion make a cameo in a newspaper that Twilight shows to Spike. Rainbow Roadtrip Harmony and Hope The Legion makes a brief cameo as a statute where Celestia, Luna, Wu, Garmadon and Aspheera turn the Dazzlings into stone. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *147. "Frenemies" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (cameo) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *194. "Harmony and Hope" (cameo) Trivia *Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Acronix, Krux and Iron Baron are 13 of the very few villains who remained irredeemable. *After Discord's secret and treachery was revealed, Queen Chrysalis self appointed herself to take leadership for the team, thus coming up with the plans and conspires with Tirek and Cozy, sometimes giving them commands and orders. She also appoints Pythor as her second-in-command. However, Tirek and Cozy questioned Chrysalis's plan to use the Windigoes to their own advantage and after Equestria is a frozen wasteland, they will use their magic to destroy the beasts and ponies will become so grateful that they will do everything Chrysalis says. Tirek claims this to be a terrible idea and recommends that they deal with the threat now, before they too become victims as well, much to Chrysalis's anger. **Chrysalis also came up with the plan in "The Summer Sun Setback". When Iron Baron and Cozy Glow expressed disappointment that the Summer Sun Celebration wasn't ruined by their efforts to sabotage it, Chrysalis reminded her that this was merely a distraction. She was also the first one to suggest betraying "Grogar", and to resist the magic of friendship. In addition, she is the only one who does not seem intimidated when they are defeated. **Both Iron Baron and Cozy Glow seemed to be the leader in "Frenemies", claiming Grogar left them in charge, leading the villain song, and coming up with the plan for Tirek and Chen to absorb Chrysalis's magic to get Grogar's bell. **While Iron Baron, Cozy Glow, Pythor and Chrysalis both came up with successful plans, Tirek is the only one who didn't uselessly try to climb Mt. Everhoof on his own, and also, when they had the other Mane 5 as their prisoners, suggested hunting down Twilight, as well as wanting to destroy the Windigos, realizing how much of a threat they were, and knowing they couldn't control Discord's magic, despite seeming like the "muscle" archetype in the Legion. He is also the only one who realizes Discord would not tell them how to use his magic, although Discord is successful in tricking him immediately afterwards. **Cryptor has the specific role as the leader. In the "The Summer Sun Setback", Cryptor made some arrangements to find the Bewitching Bell and the Omega’s staff. Some members like Acronix tells that Cryptor is the secretary of the Legion of Doom. **Chen also have the specific role as the leader. He asked Pythor to look for the Elemental Masters to steal their power. **Nadakhan has his charisma when being a leader. Firstly, in "The Summer Sun Setback", he orders Iron Baron to find the secrets of the bell on Mount Everhoof. Meanwhile in "The Ending of the End: The Fall", he tries to sent one of his enemies who have previously fought him to the Never-Realm, only find that Kimberly is Jay’s sister. **Samukai and Kozu aspire to be a leader, during Better Way to Be Bad. **The Time Twins and Clouse are the only ones who haven’t become leader yet. *In the Season 10 premiere, King Sombra is the only antagonist who flat out refused to join the team and went to take over Equestria by himself, which led to his final defeat. *Before they came together, all three of them were main villains of every season finales (except Season 5, Season 8 and Season 11): Pilot Episodes for Samukai, Season 1 and 3 for Pythor, Season 2 for Kozu, Seasons 2 and 6 for Chrysalis, Season 3 for Cryptor, Season 4 for Chen and Tirek, Season 6 for Nadakhan, Season 7 for the Time Twins and Season 9 for Iron Baron and Cozy Glow. **Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor and Chen are the only deceased villains who are in the Legion. They also appeared in Day of the Departed, alongside Morro and Yang. *They are the only unreformed villains to be the main characters of an episode. *Many took their near-friendship moment in "Frenemies" as a sign that they would reform. This, ultimately, proved to be misleading, likely trying to trick fans dreading their redemption into thinking it would happen until they resisted it. *It is never revealed what was done with them after they were turned to stone. It is possible they were placed in Tartarus to prevent anyone from ever releasing them. It was stated by Jim Miller that they are in suspended animation, implying they are asleep as statues, unlike Discord, who suggested this punishment. **It is unknown if Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor and Chen were sent back to the Departed Realm after they turned into stone. *It was also stated that the reason they were turned to stone at the end was to mirror Celestia and Luna turning Discord to stone the first time and Iron Baron turned into stone by Firstbourne in "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship", and they were always intended to be the final antagonists due to being more familiar and personal enemies of the protagonists rather than a completely new enemy they'd never seen before. *The final battle with them is similar to the battle with 2014 Thanos in ''Avengers: Endgame. *In-universe, it is unclear why Discord never resurrected the Storm King to become part of the Legion as he did Sombra, since his lack of extreme power or intelligence compared to the other four wouldn't matter if Discord's plan was for Twilight to defeat Equestria's worst enemies. Out-of-universe, they did not want to bring the movie's voice actors back into the show, although they did recast Sombra. *It is unclear why the Tornado of Creation and magic of friendship didn't destroy them like it did Sombra and the Windigos. It's possible that it is because they were capable of experiencing friendship themselves, even though they were evil enough to resist it and not reform, unlike Discord, despite a similar magic turning him to stone. *They are based on the same villain group in DC comics. *It is unknown their allies of the Legion of Doom, the Oni, were destroyed or banished.